


It's so goddamn hot.

by AshEaria



Category: Thornville
Genre: Bodyswap, In Which Bitter Is In One's Body And Can't Help Himself, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Solo, Then Again Who Would Be Able To
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEaria/pseuds/AshEaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so goddamn hot.<br/>Why is it so goddamn hot.<br/>And it's still fucking February. Why is One's body temperature so fucking hot.<br/>Let's not talk about his torso. Not like that. Goddamnit, it's so HOT.<br/>No. No. Oh fuck no. There's no way that this is going on that direction.<br/>Shit, no. That's not your body you're feeling up. Fuck, Bitter, this is fucked up.<br/>... After all... He gave him permission, didn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so goddamn hot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gisela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gisela).



> So this was acknowledged by both of the blogs right after it was posted (when they were still in each other's bodies) and I just about sung my joy out. Canon, beetchiz.

It's so goddamn hot. 

Why is it so goddamn hot. 

Bitter lets out an exasperated huff and turns over on the bed, pressing the head against the pillow and grunting. However, it's not his voice that comes out. Instead, a lower, raspier tone escapes his lips and ends up on the mattress. It's only been a few hours since he was in One's body, and he thinks he's beginning to understand why he takes every chance to undress. It's like his body is an oven. 

And it's still fucking February. Why is One's body temperature so fucking hot. 

Another grunt against the soft pillow, and he turns over again, switching sides as he looks for a spot that isn't stained with his own body heat yet. He knows it's just a matter of time before he'll have to find another way to withstand the uneasiness, but he's trying to fight the urge to just slip One's T-shirt over his head. Mainly because it wouldn't be his torso that he'd be baring, but One's. And the musky smell is already more than enough, thank you very much. 

After two minutes, the sheets beneath him are radiating heat again. Fuck. Frustrated, he stands up, the fabric of the plain shirt sticking to his body slightly because of the sweat covering One's body. It took him a few minutes to get used to walking around on his legs. Fucking height and shit. It just feels like everything's bigger in this body. He's taller, the arms are quite thicker, the legs slightly more powerful than what he was used to. His torso-- 

Let's not talk about his torso. Not like that. Goddamnit, it's so HOT. 

He drags his feet to One's bathroom. One didn't seem like the guy to have his own bathroom, but Bitter supposes it's not exactly his decision whether or not he gets one. More like his parents'. And his mother doesn't look too fond of seeing him around the house, so Bitter guesses it makes sense -- as fucked up as that is. 

He opens the tap and lets it run for a couple seconds until it gets cold enough, then puts his hands under the stream. He hits his right wrist on the end of the faucet, and swears under his breath. Hands too big. Add that one to the list. He cups his palms and waits for a moment, then splashes the cold water on his face. Ah... much better. Even though he's still hot under the neck, he finally feels his face doing something other than fucking glowing red. Maybe he should just take a cold shower and-- 

No. No. Oh fuck no. There's no way that this is going on that direction. 

Bitter walks back to the bed, almost stomping, and throws himself on it again. Thankfully, it's cooled down a little in the time that he wasn't lying on it, so he's greeted with a colder something to rest against. Soft breath leaves his lips as he relaxes his body on top of it, relishing the feeling. However, it doesn't last. It's not long before he's sweating and swearing again in a low voice, hearing One's gruff tone reverberating in his own throat. The option of taking his shirt off seems more and more tempting each second. His mind makes a half-hearted attempt at rejecting the idea before he decides it's too much to bear. Sitting up, he reaches behind his head and yanks off the T-shirt, tossing it aside as fast as he can, and dropping on the bed again. Ah, the cold breeze against his torso. A "fuck" escapes his lips out of relief. Much better. 

Absent-mindedly, he places one hand over One's stomach, looking for a comfortable position to lie in. Almost immediately, fingers caress the soft skin, feeling the tight abs under it. Damn, he really is toned, isn't he. His abdomen is quite smooth for someone who doesn't shave, peachfuzz covering most of it, except for his treasure trail -- slightly thicker than Bitter's, and unshaved. His left hand falls on the chest, brushing away at it, accidentally grazing one of the nipples as he runs his fingertips on the area. Bitter's -- One's -- breath hitches, his other hand sliding in the space between his abs and his hipbone, descending towards the waistband--

Shit, no. That's not your body you're feeling up. Fuck, Bitter, this is fucked up. 

Annoyed at himself, he forces his hands to stay away from One's torso. It takes him exactly seven seconds to realize that it's gonna be a harder task than expected. It's not even his fault, One has such a nice body. Bitter likes it more than he likes his own body, that's for sure. The fucking chiseled torso and those damn powerful legs, and the abs that the smaller one wouldn't even dream of ever getting. 

A feeling on his -- One's -- crotch makes him snap out of his visualization for him to realize that his hands are fondling his chest again, and that he's managed to make One's sweatpants tent. Fuck. Fuck, fuck. His mind tries to decide what course of action to take, but his instincts decide first. 

After all... He gave him permission, didn't he? 

Bitter runs One's rough hands over his exposed skin, a soft whimper escaping his parted lips, its pitch once again lower than he expected. The sound of One moaning like that is something he hadn't expected to hear, but certainly not something he wants to stop hearing. His fingers once again run down One's torso and hips, and meet the waistband of the pants and boxers. Hurriedly, he slips a thumb under them and raises his hips, pulling down both garments at the same time. 

As soon as One's junk is freed, Bitter feels it slapping against his abs. That felt weird. It felt heavy. He pushes it off his mind for a second, just enough to pull the bottoms all the way down, slip them out of One's feet and toss them towards the already discarded shirt. He pushes himself back slightly with his legs, propping his head against the wall with the pillow. It's only then that he looks down to find One's dick -- his dick -- hovering a bare inch above his abs.

Fuck. He'd forgotten how big he was. 

He'd already seen it. He'd sucked the thing, for fuck's sake. But he hadn't remembered what One was packing until now. Tentatively, he approached a finger to it and touched the wet tip. A grunt was heard in his throat, but Bitter's attention was not on his throat. The touch hadn't felt too weird on the hand side, but he could /feel/ that dick, and he'd never thought he'd feel a touch to his dick that far away from the base. Without a moment to waste, he took another step further and wrapped his hand around it. He didn't remember being able to fit One's dick in his hand, but now it wasn't his hand, it was One's. And that one fit perfectly around the thick shaft. 

After another moment of hesitation, Bitter started stroking the awkwardly large member, squirming under his own touch right away. It was weird, that couldn't be denied. The sensation felt even more alien than trying to walk like two fucking feet higher from the ground. But fuck him if it didn't feel good. People said it felt good to be jacked off by someone else, and he knew that it was true -- but this was like that and more. As he moved his rough hand, electricity coursed through One's dick -- his dick -- he wasn't sure of which anymore, all he knew was that there was a huge dick attached to his pelvis and that he could feel every single touch to its surface -- and his hips bucked upwards for a moment, as if attempting to thrust into the foreign-feeling hand. 

Keeping his hips down, and picking up the pace slightly, his left hand started exploring One's body, looking for his erogenous zones, desperate to feel even better than this. The base of his neck provided a momentary jolt of pleasure, a shiver running down his body, coaxing a shaky, dragged-out "Fuuuuuuuck" out of Bitter's -- One's -- lips, the coarse voice renewing the intensity of the feeling. His hand traveled down to find that the bigger one's nipples weren't as sensitive as he was used to. The palm rubbed against toned abs, the fingertips digging into the belly button for a moment. His middle finger dug into the depression between the abs and the hipbone again, sliding down again towards that hot crotch. His right hand still pumped away, stroking all the way down to the base and then shifting to the tip again, allowing him to feel the full length of it. And the girth, and everything. He knew he'd closed his eyes at some point, but he didn't remember when. God fucking dammit, it felt so good. 

It was at that moment that his left hand found One's sack. Another whimper flew out of his lips as he grabbed and fondled his balls, One's balls, whatever. They too felt bigger than he was used to, but that only enhanced the pleasure as he rolled the egg-sized nuts in his hand, the other one rubbing his cock, going faster and faster as he felt the feeling build up at the tip and make its way to the base. The strong tingling forced a louder moan out of his mouth, once again that low, deep voice that only turned him on more. His hips shifted, and he extended a finger in his left hand to press against his perineum, kneading for just a few seconds. 

It was all it took to send him fucking soaring over the edge. 

The moaning turned into a whimper as the first jet shot out of his dick, the sensations far more intense than anything he'd felt on his own, at least recently. His hips bucked on the second and third ones, electricity blasting up and down the hard shaft, all the way from the tip to the taint and back again. After the fifth one, the intensity started dying down and the amount of cum becoming less and less, the pleasure subsiding slowly, but with the ever-present tingling dragging out the feeling. By the time the stream had turned into oozing and dribbling out of the tip, the boy realized he'd been shaking the whole way through. 

Bitter opened his eyes and let go of One's dick and balls, letting out an exhausted sigh. It took him a second to noticed he had shot all over his body. He could feel the hot substance on his torso, his neck, and even his cheek. A half-hearted chuckle attempted to push through his throat, but only a part of it was heard. Damn. Bitter couldn't stop thinking that One had cum all over him. One had cum all over himself. He had cum all over One. He had cum all over One with One's huge dick, now softening against his hip, some seed still dribbling out. Another chuckle accompanied him as he slipped into the afterglow. 

It was still really goddamn hot, but it didn't matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So no one noticed the random tense change towards the middle of the thing, right? Right. 
> 
> Neither did I when I was writing it. Oops.


End file.
